


Dragon Pack (It's Also a Guild)

by Johnsdatter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Papalogia AU, no beta we die like men, there's too much to that's about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: Love of Papalogia au + the idea i love that all the dragon slayers are a kind of pack + and a couple others + a whole bunch a other things i like about fairy tail au's - any actual common sense that I might or might not have = tHIS WEIRDNESSWelcome to Psycho Madness Train where we gather the slayers, Acnologia is the insane conductor who loves his children but pretends he doesn't until someone tries to kill them and he goes nuts, half of my people don't join Fairy Tail but are an even closer tight knit family, and Natsu is an actual ninja/sky who can keep his mouth shut sometimes.First stop, meeting the start of our pack family.ALL ABOARD!!
Relationships: Bickslow & Lucy Heartfilia, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Levy McGarden, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Wendy Marvell/Rogue Cheney, there's so much more - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Laxus, Don't Touch Wendy, Gajeel?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the description liter explains everything I can . . . have fun and if you don't like it, get off. Don't want to get off? you got two options, keep your mouth shut, or speak up about how this is bad and get thrown out a fucking window. so enjoy or don't, no hatred is allowed in this good christian mineraft server.

A dark skinned man with long wild dark blue hair and lighter colored markings all across his body sighed, the pink haired young boy of only 7 by him and 4 year old child in one of his arms look at him.

“What’s wrong Uncle Acno?” the boy, his younger cousin Natsu, asked, looking at him curiously.

“I feel another slayer nearby, but it doesn’t feel good.” Acno smells the air, having stopped. 

“Really?” the young also blue haired girl who went by the name Wendy gasped.

“Yeah, can't quite place where they are though.” the man, Acnologia, growled a bit as he tried to feel and smell the, what he thought was a boy.  **“Child, where are you?”** the growl in an ancient language that few could understand at this time and age echoed, carrying strong for miles.

“Who are you?” the voice was a bit fearful, Natsu and Wendy perked at it, the former almost running to keep up with the fast paced walking Acno had taken up, now knowing where the child was.

**“My name is Acno, do you have a dragon?”**

“No, father took me here and said he’d make me feel better but it hurt so bad! And now he’s taking to someone about taking me somewhere and giving them a lacrima or something.” Acno snarled fearcely, already understand what had happened.

**“Listen to me kid, I’m a bit aways and only you can hear or understand me right now, but what your dad did was put a dragon slaying lacrima in you and now he’s going to use you to take it somewhere and sell it to someone, when he removes it from your body though it’ll kill you. I’m on my way and I’m gonna save you ok? Hold on tight, I won’t drop to dragonic link.”** the boy answered back a fearful ok, Acno put Natsu on his back and ran quickly, the two small dragon slayers grinning happily and excitedly. “Wendy, when we get there you’re most likely going to have to heal him. This kid’s dad has him on death’s door basically if we don’t do somethin.” the girl nodded, eyes wide and unaffected by the speed of the wind hitting them as even Natsu had to close his eyes from the air rush.

When Acno stopped, they were a little bit aways from a guild hall hidden in a not so welcoming part of the forest.

“Alright Wendy, you go get him out of there, he’s on the bottom floor. You’ll find him, but keep hidden, kay?” she nodded and ran towards the building, sneaking in the back quickly and down several sets of stairs, her senses completely alert. Smelling the air, her eyes flew wide as she deemed it unnecessary due to the scream that echoed through the stone walls. Sneaking and hiding by a door, she peeked in and saw a boy chained to a table, blood falling from him as a tall dark haired man stood above him. She could smell fear, pain, cruel excitement, and traces of hope in the room among other things. Thinking quickly, she let her instincts take over and flicked her finger, making some rock on the other side of the hall crack and sending a large marble sized stone upstairs, making noises. Hiding in the shadows, it drew the man out and he went upstairs, giving her the chance to dart in.

“Hi, you awake?” she asked as her hands glowed green, focusing on the large bleeding wound over his chest.

“Who- who are you?” he asked weakly, his blonde hair stained with red as a lightning bolt shaped wound over his right eye flickers with the element.

“I’m Wendy, Uncle Acno sent me to help you. Big Brother Natsu’s gonna give us a way out from down here before Acno destroys this place.”

“He sounds like Uncle Gildarts, super powerful.”

“Yeah, he is. Uh, um, I don’t think I can break those chains though.” she pursed her lips after stopping the blood flow. 

“Here! I can!” the two turned to see a pink haired boy running into the room and he grabbed part of the chains, melting each. Both helped the bigger boy up and towards an exit Natsu had made. They stopped, eyes wide with fear when they saw a group of mages in front of them outside, the boy’s supposed father at the head.

“Well well Laxus, I’m trying to help you and this is how you repay me? Trying to leave with some kids you don’t know?” he glared, the blonde Laxus shivered. Wendy and Natsu frowned or growled, looking at the dark figure with a crazy scent around him.

“You’re not helping him at all, you’re just trying to use him!” Natsu yelled at the man. 

“What do you know you insolent brat? I’m Ivan Dreyar, you couldn’t possibly think you even have a chance against me.”

“Oh they don’t” the deep growl makes all the dark guild members whip around in shock as Natsu grins and Wendy smiles, all looking as the dark figure in a dark tattered cloak. “But I do” a feral grin the gives Ivan as he sets his dark gaze on him makes the man lose his confidence for a second. And sadly only a second, as Ivan quickly pulls himself back together.

“What makes you think you can beat me? You don’t even have a ma-” as Ivan spoke the man removed a golden armlet from his left bicep, lots of magic power suddenly fell from him in waves as it landed on the ground and Ivan lost his voice.

“Uncle Acno!!” Natsu yelled, excited.

“Bring him over here Whelp and get behind me.” his voice was even, but no one dared to stop the children as his aura flickered stronger and a snarl fell from Acnologia’s lips every time they moved a centimeter. “What’s your name kid?” Acno asked.

“Laxus Dreyar”

“Not anymore, you’re just Laxus, and now you’re in our pack.” Laxus felt something that make him smile and nod, feeling really safe probably for the first time in his life that he could remember. 

Ivan made the mistake of opening his mouth and yelling at Acno, only for the man to laugh at him and fix a wild and powerful gaze on the man.

“Maybe this will teach you something that you’ll actually remember in your next life, never touch a youngling and never touch your family. Otherwise I’ll be there to kick your ass again.”

“And who are you that you won’t someday die as well?” Ivan asked, his voice unsure.

“Maybe that’s why you’re not begging for forgiveness yet, you don’t know who I am yet. Considering the kids called me Acno though, it should’ve told you something about me. Try Acnologia and see if that rings any bells.” Ivan’s mouth dropped open, but he didn’t have time to get rid of the terrified expression before Acnologia let out a giant roar of black and purple magic, leveling the entire building, a large portion of the forest behind it, and everyone in his way. “Alright come on whelps, we’re finding a cave to rest in until this one get’s used to his new lightning dragon lacrima. Once he’s not a hazard to society we’ll take him into town and get some fresh supplies. And you can call me Uncle Acno just like these two, kay?” Laxus nodded, letting Acno carry him on his back. 

“You ok Laxus?” the blonde opened his eyes to see little Wendy next to him.

“ . . . I miss my guild, they were like one big family.” Laxus admits, Acno listens, the fire in their cave crackling as Natsu slept quietly. “My grandpa is great and I love Uncle Gildarts but-” Laxus stops speaking.

“But they didn’t do anything about him did they?”

“They didn’t believe me when I said he was hurting me. My Father would just say stuff like how he was trying to find ways to make me better cause I was always sick and would go and take me away and force me to train really hard. It always hurt so much, but I felt better whenever we went up to the mountains where it was stormy.”

“That’s probably the only reason you’re alive right now.” Laxus and Wendy turned to Acno. “your great grandfather was a founder of Fairy Tail, Yuri Dreyar was one of the best lightning mages I’ve seen in centuries, that branch of power runs in your blood, so your father put an element of lacrima that your body would accept so it wouldn’t kill you when it was implanted. Now you won’t be sick like you were before kiddo, but he didn’t have any good intentions for you. You’re staying in our pack now, you’re safe here. Nothing and no one is going to really hurt you again.” tears fell from Laxus eyes as Wendy hugged him and he returned it, both quickly falling asleep. 

Acno sighed, getting up and going outside, he touched the armband he’d put back on after taking out that guild. Reaching into the space time, he pulled a lacrima from it, and opened it so that it was calling.

“Acno! What a surprise!” the face of Layla Heartfilia smiled at him. “It’s been a while, what can I do for you?”

“Makarov ignored his grandson when he said that Ivan was hurting him. Laxus now has a lightning dragon slaying lacrima in him, barely survived it too. Layla, Ivan was going to take Laxus across some border and take the lacrima out again to sell it.” a hand flies up to the blonde woman’s face, eyes wide.

_ “Oh my stars, you saved him didn’t you?” _

“Just in time, he’s alive and won’t have any scarring thanks to Wendy, girl’s gonna be fucking strong as hell when she’s older.” he grumbles.

_ “Well that’s good, but you only call when you need something, what is it?” _

“Layla don’t give me that, I know you’re dying right now. Your daughter’s gonna have a hard time with it but her place isn’t with us, but you can help me find Metalicanna’s kid. I’ve sensed him before but can’t place him anywhere.”

_ “I know Acno, but I’ll do my best. Call you back soon.” _ Acno nodded and hung up with the woman before heading back into the cave with the sleeping slayers.

Early one morning several weeks later, Acno was dozing when Wendy woke up, ever the early riser, so she went outside to find someplace high up to watch the sunrise like she had with her dragon before she lost Grandina. Her expression was determined and she started climbing the cliff their cave was in, reaching the top after a while. Standing with a huge grin on her face. She turned into the wind and watched the sky turn orange and pink, the clouds reflecting purple as the sky grew lighter.

“WENDY!!” the sudden roar made her go to the edge and look down to reassure Acno, but the cliff crumbled and she screamed as she fell. The air stopped falling past her as an arm pulled her against a warm body and rock crunched loudly, a panting Acno holding the small girl against his chest while holding them by one claw and using his feet as a brace against the tall rockface. “Don’t do that again without TELLINg someone kid. You damn near gave me a heart attack.” Acno snarled, fear turned to a flash of anger. Wendy held on tight as Acno climbed down in long bursts, tears fell down her face and she sniffled as they landed on solid hard ground only a minute later. He sighed as he set the girl on his leg, “kid you gotta tell me if your going to do something like that. Why the hell we you even up there in the first place?”

“Grandina and I always used to watch the sunrise together”

“And sky dragons are naturally early risers, ok. You can watch it again, but let me know ok. I can take you to a good viewing point much faster and won’t have to worry about you disappearing suddenly.” Wendy looked at him in awe before smiling and hugging the man.

“Yeah yeah, now go wake those two up, we’re going to town today.” Wendy ran off, all three coming out rather quickly. 

Acno looks them over, in the two weeks since Laxus’ rescue he’d gotten a pretty good hold of his new magic and physical well being. The lightning bolt over his eye had started to scar, Ano thought it was pretty badass so that made Laxus feel better about it, though his chest hardly had a visible scar thanks to Wendy’s near constant healing that always left her drained. Said girl needed a new dress and shoes, it had been a good six months since they’d been to town and the growing girl needed some new clothes beside these and the few extra’s Acno kept his space storage. Natsu needed a haircut, his wild pink hair was getting kind of long, the boy kept having to move it out of his face.

“Alright listen up, these two know the drill, but you don’t. We do not use our powers in public and you stay with me. I basically get paid not not attack people, so I have plenty of money. You’ll each get a pouch of jewels and you can spend however much of it you want but you answer me and come when I call and you do what I tell you when I take you places, got that?” all three nod. “Let’s go then.”

Acno took Natsu first to get his hair cut, then got the kid some new clothes before letting him off and calling for Wendy. Next he called for Laxus who came running rather quickly. She didn’t answer or head towards him, and she always did so Acno started to search for her. She suddenly called out loudly for help, Acno took no time in jumping onto the nearest roof and running as fast as he could without causing too much damage. Jumping down and landing with a crash in the area where Wendy was, his glowing blue eyes turn and glare from the side at the three men, one held Wendy with a hand over her mouth, the other two seeming to be on defence against Laxus who was flickering with lightning and seemed to have knocked out one of their guys already.

“Uncle Acno! They keep saying that Wendy stole those jewels and are trying to hurt her to make her admit it!” Laxus says as Natsu gets close and stops by his new older brother.

“So that’s the guy who you say ‘gave’ you those jewels? If you didn’t steal them them he did.” the one holding sneered.

**“You get your hands off of my pack now or I’ll put you so far underground that your body will melt from the heat.”** Acnologia snarled, traces of Ancient Dragonic on his tongue and easily terrified the men into dropping Wendy. She runs to her brothers who pull her away and behind Acno.  **“I should kill you for even opening your damn mouths, now I’d better never see you again or you’ll be far deeper than 6 feet.”** the men run, citching their unconscious comrade as Acno watches them.

“Are they going to survive the night?” Laxus asks.

“No, but my hand’s won’t have anything to do with it. Let’s go, Wendy needs clothes and I can’t fucking shop for my damn life.” the man grumbles, all watchers quickly dispersing and spreading out.

Acno waited leaning on one wall as Natsu and Laxus helped Wendy find some new clothes, Laxus found some sleeveless knee length dresses that wouldn’t affect her movement and the girl loved them. Thinking about her element though, he also gave her a few tops and a pair or two of stretchy leggings to try. The light green sleeveless top with the black leggings and pale pink tutu-like skirt turned out to be her favorite alongside a deep blue dress that had a golden collar holding it. They got some arm bands that would magically adjust to whatever size she needed and two more to her ankles along with some new sandals. After getting some more clothes that was much easier to find and be done with for Laxus and Natsu, they left the town and went back into the forest. They found a nice canopy of trees to sleep under, falling into a nice routine for the three of them. Travel around and see things they wanted to, trying food and training, going into town every couple of months for festivals and clothes and some fun as well as controlling their power in public. It stayed like that for three years, the three young slayers becoming very close and Laxus joining Natsu in being protective of young Wendy.

Acno stepped away from the crackling fire to answer the lacrima call from Layla.

“Gajeel Redfox, can turn his skin to iron and eats most anything metal, 13 years old and already had piercings, long wild black hair and red eyes, sound about right?”

“Definitely Metalicana’s kid, where is he?”

“Thornberry” Acno growled, that was all the way on the other coast. “There’s another thing though, he’s travelling with another few children with him. Two from what I understand. A seith mage and a young rainwoman.”

“God damn it, he’s got a Lockser with him.” Acno growls.

“And that is relevant why? How do you know their last names?” Layla looks and sounds confused.

“The Lockser’s are a long line of water mages that have control over precipitation. When they make it rain it’s good for dragon scales since it doesn’t make the metal and earth elements rust, but strengthens them. I should’ve known since earth related element dragons and dragon slayers have an affinity for finding and getting close to those two blood lines specifically.”

“Similarly how celestial mages and light related dragons naturally are drawn to each other?” Layla asks and with an annoyed sigh Acno nods.

  
  


“Layla I train and can raise dragon slayers, and I can deal with one of the few remaining ancient bloodlines, but a seith mage i will have absolutely no control over. I can’t take them with me and I can’t exactly leave them behind.” acno looks at her pointedly, making the blonde woman sigh.

“When you find them bring him here. I know I’m going to die soon enough now as it is, but I’m sure Jude will throw himself completely into his work. Lucy will need a friend besides spirits and the staff here. You know Jude won’t refuse you, but I will tell him of this and tell Lucy that she’s going to get a new friend soon.”

“Make sure your husband doesn’t make him into a servant, he’ll need to be raised along Lucy. as her sibling, her brother. That’s what that girl will need.” Layla nods and Acno hangs up, going back to his young slayers who look at him curiously.

“Who was that Uncle Acno?” Natsu, now 10, asks. “Is it someone I can fight?!” he grins (he hasn’t changed at all.

“Settle down whelp, it was a friend. There’s another slayer on the other side of Fiore and his two friends were going to go grab. We’ll be flying there tomorrow so be prepared. After we grab them I’m dropping some of you off at the fort so I can take one of them someplace they’ll need to be.”

“Cool!” Natsu and Wendy grow excited, Laxus’s (who was now 15) eyes shining with excitement at the thought of his first time getting to fly on a dragon. That night was a pain trying to get the kids to sleep, but Acno just decided to knock them out when he was fed up with their stubbornness. Getting some shuteye himself, all three slayers were already up when he opened his eyes, Laxus was dragging back a wolf to eat for breakfast. Acno cut it up and took the fur off, storing it to make into something to reward Laxus with later.

Finding a large area, he shifted into his huge black dragon form covered in his tribal markings and lowered his head for the kids in some warm clothes for the chilly ride in the atmosphere.

“THIS IS SO AWESOME!” Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs, holding onto Acno and leaning forwards, relishing in the air. “THE AIR IS SO FULL! I COULD PROBABLY MAKE A HUGE STORM!” 

“DO IIITTT!!” Natsu yelled at him, loving the idea as Wendy squealed her agreement. Taking a breath in, Laxus focused on the natural ozone in the air and felt it gathering around them. Soon enough Acno glided carefully so he didn’t disperse the large and powerful thunder and lightning storm around them. Lightning strikes started hitting Laxus, who had closed eyes, not affecting anyone touching him though. Blinding flashes and several minutes later it stopped hitting him and Laxus opened his eyes, licking his lips.  _ “Not bad for your first time up in the air like this. Lightning dragons are unique, in a way, they don’t actually eat their element like most. They absorb it into their bodies and it settles into their stomach after bouncing around their bodies and energizing them.” _ Laxus flushes at the rare praise from the ancient dragon, flickers of lightning adorning his skin with how much magic he took in.  _ “alright whelps, hold on tight, we’re going in for a dive!” _ Acno grinned, using his magic to hide himself and the screaming children as the rocketed towards the ground and forest surrounding Thornberry City.


	2. Gajeel, Juvia, Bixlow, Heartfilia Estate manes a cameo and More FUCKIN Lacrimas?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since the first update but i'm quite enjoying writing this. maybe i'll post another chapter of this tomorrow, I'm on a roll.

“Come on whelps, we’re going into town to find him.” Acno stops and looks back when they don’t follow, smirking and snickering when he see’s that Natsu and Wendy are only just able to stand while Laxus, who’d never flown before, can’t even do that much. Walking over, he throws Laxus over his shoulder and starts walking, letting the quickly recovering Wendy and Natsu follow as Laxus hung there red faced. Once they close to thee cloud covered town, Acno put the blonde boy down, letting him stand there with weak knees for a minute. “You all can explore, you know the rules. I’m going to find this kid.”

“I want food!” Natsu yelled, grinning.

“I’ll stay with Big Brother Laxus until he feels better.” Wendy murmured as it started sprinkling. Following his nose, Acno ended up at run down house, looking on the outside like it was abandoned. 

Staying in the shadows, he watched a boy with purple hair and a mask covering his eyes sneak into the house, several wooden totem dolls following. Fight before closing the door behind him the boy froze, quickly going back out and staring towards Acno. smirking, Acno signalled for the boy to come to him.

“Your friends in there?”

“Don’t have any” was the much too quick answer.

“Bring Redfox and Lockser out here, I’ve got someplace better for you than this place.”

“Why would you help us?” the boy asks nervously, glowing green eyes shining slightly behind the mask.

“I’m a dragon, and his dragon was best friend’s with my nephew’s dragon. Long story I don’t plan to get into right now, bring them out before I tear the house down.” the boy ran off, the totems following. A minute or two later out he came again with the black haired boy he’d been looking for.

“Who are you?” he asked, glaring at Acno.

“Acnologia, Metalicana is related to me in a backward way I’ll explain some time but not right now. I’ve got three other slayers with me and I’ve sensed you around before so I tracked you down. Where’s the Lockser making it rain?” Acno asked. The boy hesitated in answering. “Gajeel I’m not playing around, tell me where she is.” Lightning flashed in the sky on the other side of the city, and Laxus called out to Acno. “Nevermind, the whelps got her with them. Come on.”

“So did you know Metalicana?”

“No”

“Do you know where he is?” Acno’s eyebrow twitched, he could sense the dragon within Gajeel to keep him from someday turning into a dragon, but he wasn’t going to tell an 11 year old that.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told the other 1st generation whelps, he’s gone and hid his body and soul somewhere and only he can pull himself out when he wants to. I told Natsu the same thing about Igneel and Wendy about Grandina. There you are.” Acno stopped, the rain pouring down his hair and skin not a problem. The blue haired girl had Wendy basicaly attached to her leg under a pink unbrella, a white ghost thing on the girl’s shoulder mini cloak. Laxus stood next to them, seemingly relishing in the rain and being drenched, as Natsu sucked on something in his mouth.

“So is that our new pack mate?” Natsu asked, looking at Gajeel.

“Yeah, so your the Lockser, first name?”

“Juvia is Juvia.” Acno sighed, of course she would speak in 3rd person. All the Lockser’s did. 

“Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox huh? Well you’ll both be joining our pack, I’ll explain later. Make it stop raining kid.” Juvia bit her lip, looking ashamed and upset.

“Juvia can’t make it stop, it has always rained around Juvia.”

“Kid it’ll only rain when you feel certain negative emotions. It’ll get easier to controll as you get older, but focus on something that makes you really happy. The rain isn’t you, it’s a part of you but it does not define you. Lockser’s are rain women, you can controll it.” Juvia’s eyes go wide, she looks down at Wendy’s smiling face and smiles herself, closing her eyes as the rain stops and starts to disapate. With wide eyes the girl looks at the sky, using the unbrella to hide from the sun. “there, not so hard now was it.”

“The sky . . . I’ve never seen it before.” Acno blinked at her awed voice, deadpanning. Whoever she had before they died never told her how to controll the weather so it always rained for as long as she could have remembered.

“Ok so Gajeel and Juvia are going with you, what about me?” the purple haired boy asked.

“I’m taking you someplace where someone more imporant needs you. I have nothing I can do with you and your magic is not new to me, but you’re from a newer bloodline so I don’t know anything about you either.” Acnologia tells him. “What’s your name?”

“Bixlow”

“I’m taking you someplace very different, I’ll explain it to you later. I’m tired of the city.” Acno grumbles, turning to go and walk towards where he’d landed.

Once they got to the forest, Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus fell into their routine for making a new camp, expaning it for the newcomers. Natsu went to go hunt for dinner, and the large interlocking tree’s were good so Wendy climbed up and found a space that was sturdy and secure for them to rest. Laxus cut into the bark of the tree so they could climb up and helped Wendy set it up for sleeping with the blackets and things from Acnologia’s space storage as Acno sat down and explained everything to Gajeel, Juvia, and Bixlow.

“So I’m going to help her and make sure she’s basically not lonely? Most people don’t like my dolls or magic, what’s to say she won’t?” Bixlow asks, unsure of the idea of staying with the Heartfilia’s.

“I’ve known the Heartfilia bloodline for centuries, they’re all the same. Lucy will love a friend her age and Layla will make sure you’re ok.”

“If you say so, Gajeel seems to trust you so I guess I will too.”

“Ok, so you two got what’s going on and what being in our pack means?” Acno asks Gajeel and Juvia. They both nod, Acnologia had been thurough in his explation so it wasn’t exactly a surprise.

“HEY! CAN I GET A HAND! I CAN’T DRAG THESE UP THERE!” Natsu yells, still not big or strong enough to carry large prey up the trees they sometimes slept in. snapping his fingers, Natsu whoops as Acno’s magic pulls him up to the top with a large buck and doe on hand along with some smaller things in a pouch. Wendy gasped excitedly at the sight of the already washed off ground truffles, they were a treat and one they all enjoyed. Cooking the meat on a protected area with Juvia on hand to put any flying sparks out, the meat had been cut and cleaned by Acno with help from Gajeel, who already knew how to do it; They all then ate their fill and then some. Gajeel and Juvia bid Bixlow goodbye that early morning before the two took off in the ending hours of twilight for Heartfilia esate. Arriving around 8 o’clock, Layla came out with a grinning Lucy as he tounched down then shifted.

“Uncle Acno! Uncle Acno!” the small blonde girl yelled, stopping only when she saw Bixlow. She gasped and her eyes shone, “are you my new brother that momma told me about?!” 

“Yeah, this is Bixlow kiddo. He’s all your Layla.” Acno looked to the woman who nodded respectfully.

“We’ll take good care of him, come come along dear, there’s much to see and do so we cn get you settled.”

“I’ll bet, this place is huge!” Bixlow exclaimed as he looked around at Heartfilia estate. Layla laughed and the two children followed her inside, talking about their magic. Acno smirked when Bixlow realized Lucy liked his totems and started talking animatedly about his magic as the door closed behind them. Shifting again and taking off, Acno flies quickly back to his young pack and shifts back midair, landing with a crash on their tree and shaking it, not only scaring the kids but also sending it shaking harshly.

“That was super mean Uncle Acno.” Wendy points a finger at him, as it the shaking had made Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus sick, and shakes her finger while frowning at him.

“ . . . I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Acno grumbled after a moment, Wendy quickly gaining a happy smile.

“So I remembered something while you were gone, I knew a little dragon slayer a while back. About Wendy’s age. Name was Ryos Cheney.” Gajeel tells Acno, who looks at Gajeel.

“What was his element?”

“Shadows”

“God damn, of course Skiadrum got a slayer. And if Skiadrum got one so did Wiesslogia and they’re going to be together . . “ Acno mutters and tails off into an annoyed growl, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Any idea where they would be kid?” Gajeel shakes his head before Natsu snorts and they proceed to get into a fight, going head to head.

It was around 6 months later when the slayers went into a Fiore’s capital for the Flower Festival and Ball that the slayers could go to as Acno automatically got an invite because of who he was. For most of them, it was their first time in the capital, and everyone’s first time inside the palace besides Acno.

“So cool!” Laxus murmurs, looking around with a smirk-like smile he seemed to have picked up form Acno. The rest let out sunds of awe with wide eyes, the inside of the ballroom was grand and glittering. 

“Acnologia!” kind Toma E. Fiore approached, even shorter now, with his young green haired daughter by his side. “Good to see you came, but who are these?”

“My apparently kids. Welps, this is Mato, the king.”

“My name is Toma.” 

Acno ignores him and gets a giggle from Wendy. “That little one is the onyl sane one, Wendy, she’s the youngest. Then there’s Natsu, Laxus, Juvia, and Gajeel. Go eat, dance, don’t destroy anything, or else it’s coming out of whatever I give you next time we go into a town.” they all run in different directions. “Toma.” the king stops and grows serious, if Acno was using his actual name on purpose, something was wrong. “Hisui, go have fun, I have to talk to Acnologia.”

“Ok Father.” she runs off towards where Juvia was beckoning to her with Wendy.

“There are more, the lacrima’s I gave you permission to make were taken and Laxus was lucky to survive what his father did to him because of that.” Acno’s eyes narrowed as he snarled lowly from Toma’s office. “I know there are more, there are a few dragon slayers wandering around Fiore and I want them all with me.” Toma raises an eyebrow. “They can’t control their power and a lacrima is useless once it bonds to someone, even if they die. I did not give you the powers of dragons only for you to lose them to dark guilds or for them to become simply useless. So you’re going to find these slayers for me.” Acno puts one hand on the King’s desk, fangs bared as he lets some of his magic presence loose.

“ . . . my spies may have found one of the lacrima’s if you’d like to check it out, but they think it’s headed for a giant tower being built.”

“There’s another R-System?” Acnologia asks, surprised but extremely surprised. The desk suddenly bursts into kindling from Acno’s magic pressure and from leaning on it. “Where? Show me on a map.” Toma moves and points if out to the dragon on a map. “They probably raided Rosemary and any other villages nearby and used anyone they could as slaves, damn it. You’re looking for a white dragon slayer and a shadow dragon slayer, probably will look like their element suggests knowing those idiots. I wnt them in my possession as soon as possible.” 

“Where are you going?” Toma asks as Acnologia starts stoping from his office, all the way to the ballroom. Acnonologia let’s out a whistle and his pack is by him in an instant, “I’m going to do your damn job for you, and with any luck find those damn lacrima’s you lost. Come on welps, let’s go.” he walks out with the kids, a dragon flying past the windows not even 5 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter and next time enter more pack mates and the beginning of a ship! have a good new years and I hope yall like these! *offers plethora of oreo types* I got regual, golden, thin, double stuff, mint (yuck), birthday cake (how can birthday cake be a flavor if birthday cake can be any flavor I dont know), uh, the red christmas ones, and the gluten free ones I found in the seven eleven/dollar tree thing on the corner of My First Home and Its Cheap in my head!


	3. A new slayer (damn lacrimas) a new little sister, and HER NAME IS LEVY! oh yeah, Jellal's not that bad acually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update update, its a fuckin update . . . the fact that i actually sang that in my head is showing how tired i actually am, shit.

“Where are we going Acno?!” Wendy yells.

_ “We’re going over to the coast by a most likely destoryed village called Rosemary. There’s a tower there that’s made to revive Zeref.” _ Acno made sure to warn all the kids, even Bixlow and Lucy, about Zeref and to never fight him if at all possible, and completely avoid him any other time. He used his magic to keep them all hidden from anyone and landed on the coast away from the island tower after they arrived there. There was a tiny girl with long light blue hair there. She stared in shock as Acno changed to human and she eeped when he picked her up.

“You’re a Fenendez.”

“No! My name is Levy McGarden! I was finding a book to try and find a way to stop the weird thing, it doesn’t feel right.”

“No duh, it might be an off branch, but your mom was a Fernendez, but that means there’s another one since you don’t have the head of family insignia. Laxus, take the tiny kid and let’s go.”

“H-hey! My name is Levy! L-E-V-Y! And there’s someone else here too! I found her on my way this way after Mom told me to rescue my cousin.”

“What’s their name?” Acno growls.

“Mom says not to trust strangers.” she folds her arms around the thick book that seemd like it weighed more than her.

“Yeah, but you better start talking if you want to help mess with that thing.” he chucks a finger at the tower.

“ . . . Jellal.” Acno cusses and drops and girl as Natsu, gone from sight, pulls a small girl his age from the bushes. “And a god damn n’other one. Why does the fucking universe hate me so much?” he growls, eye twitching as he stared at the shivering and fearful girl with whiteish-blue hair. “An Aguria?” she gulps and nods. Even he barely heard her whisper ‘Yukino’. “Ok course, Laxus, grab these brats, they’re coming with us. Let’s go brats.”

“How are we gonna get across? You’re not gonna change again and we don’t like boats.”

“I’m a 400 year old dragon,” he stomps his foot and a bridge of black magic appears over the waves of the ocean “you pick up a couple tricks when you live that damn long.” he starts running and his slayers took off after him.

“W-wait!” he stops at the Aguria’s first actual words. “There- Big Sis Sora’s friend got taken that way a couple days ago, the bad guys I heard said that since he was young he should survive but I think he’d in trouble.” her voice wavered as if she was terrified to speak as loud as she did but Acno’s eyes narrowed as he snarled.

“Acno, I can take Wendy and go find him.” Laxus offers.

“Do it, with how long it’s been, you’ll be lucky if he’s alive. Make sure he gets his element.” Laxus nods, gives Levy to Gajeel, grabs Wendy and runs off. The rest run the rest of the way to the tower and Acno kicks down a huge section with a grin as people start panicking. “Don’t hold back whelps, wreck the damn place, I’m taking the squirt and going to the top.” he grabbed Levy from Gajeel and calmly alked through as the other slayers and Juvia went absolutely nuts and laughed while they broke chains, freed people and kids and took out the zeref worshipers.

Acno took the girl to the top where a blue haired boy with a red mark around his eyes waited, looking absolutely insane. “Well this will be easier than I thought if he stil has the mark.” he grunted, dropping the girl and her book on the floor and grabbing the struggling Fernendez kid before tapping his forehead. Magic disipated aorund him and he sagged, unconscious. “Do your thing squirt, I’m gonna check on the other whelps.”

“My name is LEVY MCGARDEN!!” she yells at him one last time before using her mother’s spell book to trace the boy’s mark and draw red symbols with magic on his arms and his forehead before clapping her hands and his eyes flew open, glowing a lovely blue that made her smile and sigh in relief.

“What have I done?” he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as she helped him sit up, he was larger than her, but so was most everyone, though he seemed to be close to Laxus age. Maybe 12 or 13.

“Nothing, you were being magically controlled. But you’re still you, see? You’ve still got the family head mark.” she smiled and he stared at her.

“You’re a Fernendez? Does that mean your mom’s sister’s kid?”

“Yeah, I’m Levy McGarden, your cousin. Acno or something like that took his family I think and helped me save you.”

“I hurt Erza, I loved her so much and I hurt her.” he whimpered, crying more. “I hurt so many people.”

“Under someone else’s control, no one will blame you for that- hey what’s yoour name?”

“Jellal.”

“Well no one will blame you for being a victim Jellal, now come on. You can still make it right.” Levy smiled and they walked down to a still chalk full tower of fighting to help as best they could.

With Wendy over his shoulder, Laxus ran as fast as he could and both froze momentarily before Laxus ran faster as the scream they could hear with their heightened senses.

“Please don’t tell me they’re doing what happened to me please let me be wrong I don’t want to be right.” Laxus muttered with some fear as they came across a remote building and snuck in as quickly but quietly as possible. They found a screaming boy bound and gagged with no shirt on and a wound laced up on his side just below his heart. Wendy ran over as Laxus breath caught in his chest, a small purple snake on the boy hissed at her as he tossed and groaned and pulled at the restraints, breathy coughs of smoke that smelled highly poisonous.

“Ok, I can do this, I can. His element is poison and he, wait can you understand me?” Wendy quickly asks the snake that nods. “Ok thank god, listen you need to bite him and give him some kind of poinson for his lacrima to bond to, otherwise he’ll die.” the snake seemed to be shook by that information but slithered to where Wendy pointed and bit the boy. His convulsing slowed to hard twitched and he quieted through the gag, but that must have signalled the other mages to come back. Laxus was stuck in bad memories and Wendy and a small snake couldn’t protect two older boys on their own, so she did what she could, and screamed, dragon instincts taking over.

The men grabbed them all and were ready to kill Wendy, who now had a gaping wound in her side that had made her scream again, Acno burst in and killed everyone to get to the slayers. They all woke up in a tree house or a hollow tree or something with a grown pink haired woman watching over them.

“Good, you’re awake.” she murmured quietly and left the room, Laxus came over to Wendy and the boy who’s brown hair was steadily turning a maroon color shouted and covered his ears.

“His hearing is extremely sensitive right now.” Acno was being the quietest they’d ever heard him and no one else was with him but Levy who’d come to check on Jellal. “He has what’s called soul hearing magic so he won’t get stronger hearing like you all did as dragon slayer, but his hearing and ears are going to be extremely sensitive for a while until his body settles completely with his lacrima . . . you did good whelp, to have his snake bite him.” he rubbed Wendy’s head and she blushed at the praise, few and far between from Acno but when he gave it it was more than deserved.

“I may be able to help, I use solid script magic, maybe I can help him?” Levy whispered.

“Of course you do, because words are a fall back for a Frenendez who doesn’t use planetary or heaven magic.” he sighed, grumbling in annoyance but nods. She goes and the word SILENCE appears in her hands. Clapping her hands togther the word affects them and she cups her hands over the boy’s ears. His entire body sags and relexes in relief and his hands shoot up to hold her hands in place as purple eyes open tiredly. He gulps with difficulty as the snake hisses happily.

“Hey Cubelious, what? It feels so good, my ears, my head doesn’t hurt anymore.” he murmured quietly.

“Can you hear me though still?” he nods to Acno.

“My magic is still working but your thoughts and memories are fuzzy, like it’s really weak.”

“Good, listen up. You have a dragon slaying lacrima in your body now. It’s element is poison and you were dying until Wendy had your snake bite you and put some poinson into your system for your lacrima to bond to. Your ears and hearing aren’t going to get stronger but your sight, smell, and physcial capabilities will get stronger. So while I dislike it, the two shrimps will be staying with our pack and so will you and your snake. The squirt and you need to stay near each other so she can use her magic to help you adjust. The hearing thing will also cause your other new senses and instincts to be stronger so I’m taking Juvia and the kid to a city to get some clothes and some toher stuff you’ll need.” Acno left after that and the boy sighed out.

“So you’re Levy F- no your memories say McGarden. Thanks, Levy.”

“Finally, someone’s not making fun of my height. You’re welcome, but what’s your name?”

“Erik, I don’t have a last name. This is Cubellios.”

“Yeah and Cubellios is smeone under the effect of dark magic and isn’t actiually a snake. The idiot oaf is going to get something to help with that though hopefully. I’m Porleyusica by the way, get comfortable because no one’s going anywhere until I say so.”

It was a good two weeks later and Acnologia had dropped a big old leather covered book in Jellal’s lap and told him to find and read the part about transformation magic so he could at some point turn Cubellios back. Everyone finished healing under the pink haired woman’s care and he took them all to his nearest cave home and had them wait outside while his dragon form and human form cleared out a section for the new pack members. He had gotten Laxus a headset and music player to help with his oversensitive hearing that had bothered him for some time but there had been nothing to help him deal with it. Erik had tried one but chucked it across the entire cave with an anguished choked scream as it melted with poison covering it. His sunglasses did help him with his eyes though, and the loose baggy clothing most slayers tended to wear was something he both liked and disliked. The loose part made him feel like he was back at the tower, but he liked the comfort of the large hoodies and warm fur coats he got the boy. He learned to control his magic just like Laxus, with which he bonded with quickly and quite literally.

“Slayer bonding is when a dragon slayer literally makes a connection, a magic bond with another person. Either it’s through mutal understanding and or experiences like Laxus and Erik went through, or the other main reason besides being mates is a beneficial and survival based bond. Erik currently is barely living with his hearing so he currently needs Levy to live properly so they have a bond where she can help him and in turn Levy is growing to depend on him to help her decipher that damn ass old book I gave the Fernendez whelp. A less common bond though is once that Juvia and Yukino are having. Yukino needs a pillar, a caretaker to help her that she trusts due to her emotional issues and trauma. Juvia was the first person she took to and Juvia reacted accordingly with a mother or older sibling like instinct to protect and take care of.” Acno sat down with everyone about two months into the rescue and training to explain. “Mates are someone you’re meant to fall in love with, who destiny decides is made for each other. Mates can smell that they’re mates once they or at least one of them if one’s a dragon slayer, once puberty hits. Between 13 or 14 and 18 or 19 if a dragon slayer smells their mate they won’t stop going for them until they and their mate kiss.”

“Ok but then why do Juvia and Yukino have a bond if they’re not dragon slayers?” Jellal asks.

“Becuase for one they both have dragon blood in them, all the still surviving ancient bloodlines have traces at least of it in them, and while Yukino is new, Juvia has been with us for over half a year now. When you spend enough time arond dragon slayers you tend to pick up things that they do. Bonds anyone can have but I won’t be surprsied if they both end up acting similar to a dragon slayer once they find their mate. It won’t be i won’t act normal until we kiss, but there will be a major aspect of I love you and I know I do. Got that?” everyone nodded and Acno sighed, annoyed at having to tell them all that. He was over 400 hundred and only looked about 30 at most but it made him feel old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this! i'm making everyone a bit closer in age for the sake of stary line so yeah.


	4. An OEncounter of the Fairy Kind and Three New Members of the Pack Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyyy, I'm back again.

It was fun getting to become a real family, a pack, with the new kids and it was about a year and a half later that Acno got them all togther to tell them some news while they stayed in a treetop home they’d made a while back. “Now listen up, Mato found those two other kids but we gotta travel fast to stay on their trail and the fastest way towards them is through Magnolia, so no stopping, got that everyone?” they nod and the new kids were told what happened to Laxus so they understood that he didn’t want to linger.

“I can’t go through without being detected so you all will be alone but you won’t stray, you will stay togther, and if someone sees you and recognizes any of you you hide them and run.” Acno growls with seriousness so everyone does as told when the time comes a few weeks later.

They stayed together with Laxus, a year older than Erik and the same age as Jellal, now at 14. In one of Erik’s large hoodies as he kept an ear out for members of Fairy Tail or people with memroies of Laxus. His hair on the nape of his neck was kept short but the top of his head was longer and swept over to on side, his headphones on under the hoodie and there was a long piece by his left ear with a strand of lacrima beads on it. Something that all of them started wearing at the instistance of Acno who didn’t need them but said that in a real emergency they should snap one in their teeth for a power boost. Erik was focused on listening about Laxus so he cussed when someone suddenly started yelling loudly right on the next street over. He fell to the ground covering his ear and Levy cussed as his shout of pain was attracting attention.

“Jellal?” he stiffened but whipped around to stare at Erza, their eyes met and they were both frozen in shock but others were with her and a slap to the face by Juvia snapped him out of it.

“We need to go and we’re attracting too much attention. L-uh Storm has Cobra and we need to leave.”

“Erza will come after us.”

“Then let me, on three.” Juvia looked to a wildly confused Erza who started running towards them. Juvia muttered three, threw her hands down and let out a torrent of water to stop anyone around them and the pack split up and ran, their only goal to avoid Fairy Tail and get out. It didn’t go entirely to plan when Erza thought someone was kidnapping Jellal or something and she got some of the adults to help her. Yukino screamed and Juvia’s pupils turned to pin pricks with Levy and Jellal so they ran to find Gildarts with Makarov, Erza, and another boy without a shirt on. The boy was having a tussel with Natsu who was yelling at him to let the crying Yukino go.

“I said let her go!”

“No! Why should we! If you guys kidnapped Erza’s friend then you propbebly kidnapped her too or something!” the boy Natsu had been fighting yelled as Gildarts grabbed Natsu too and the blue haired kids hid in the shadows.

“I wonder if someone brainwashed them all after kiddnapping them all, that’s the only explanation I can come up with after the tower thing happeding so long ago.” Gildart spoke to Makarov who agreed.

“This was NOT the plan.” Levy groaned before she sucked in a breath. “Stay here, don’t move.” she ran out and cried out. “NATSU! YUKINO! I can’t find Rain or Sky or any of the others but I saw that Storm and Cobra got out of this bad place!” she cried tearfully, it made Juvia and Jellal realize she had seen or sensed Erik and Laxus near and was telling them to get out. They were a larger problem than Jellal was.

“Who are those?” Gildarts deadpanned but Makarov took over.

“Child, if you all are in danger then Fairy Tail can help keep you safe.” Levy’s whole attitude changed 

“You mean like how you protected Laxus from his father who tried to kill him?” the shock of her next words made Gildarts drop the pair who ran for her and Natsu, Juvia, and somewhere Levy let out spells to stop them as they went below ground and ran for the edge of Magnolia, meeting up with Cobra, Erik and Wendy and running to where Acno was waiting, looking kind of pissed.

“Hey, we all made it out with no one there the wiser!”

“But they know who over half of you are and that Laxus is with you. So guess who’s going to start scouring this entire damn country over again to find him while also look for Jellal and those of you they saw.” he sighed in annoyance, standing. “Come on, you’re going to a river or something to wash off and change and then we’ll keep moving.”

“Hey guys, some dude looking for his kid. Master of some guild called Sabertooth or somethin.” Natsu pointed out, scarf no longer basically enveloping his head. Levy had started to sneak into forges after knocking everyone there out to make things and at one place had met a size changing cat that could talk. He’d happily helped her with her problem during their travels over the next four months, having met him a couple towns away from Magnolia. Pantherlily had been a knight or something in a world called Edolas and had been travelling with a young man he’d saved but came to Earthland until he disappeared one day feeling that it was better. Lily was a proud and good metal smith, with Gajeel loved, so he’d helped Levy make masks or helmets for everyone. Laxus had a visor on a headset like piece, Natsu mask and his scarf mostly covered his lower face, Wendy had a veil over her mouth as she didn’t like the heavy metal things. Gajeel iron mask with his lower face uncovered, Yukino also had a veil, the young girl Wendy’s age felt the same about the things. Juvia took to a full lower face guard with pieces that gave it a wavy textured sense and Jellal had a smoother one with a type of glass visor to protect his eyes but they could still be seen from certain angles. Levy’s was two plates also a mouth guard, but one one blank side was the endgraved outline of a book, on the other side was a flower. Lily didn’t use one but had his size changing sword and helmet, though Cobra rather like having something over his mouth. He had a bad habbit of breathing out poison and it would sometimes knock rando’s out so it kept that from happening. Cubelios, still unchanged, was around his body and growing quite large, now sevral feet in length.

A flyer he was holding after grabbing was of a young girl, maybe a year or two older than Wendy, with black hair and buns on top of her head. “There’s a reward for bringing her back to him on here.”

“Should we find her?” Juvia asked.

“We gonna give her over?”

“Nope!” he grinned and they split up to look around in pairs. Wendy and Natsu split up though at a corner and she found a group of kids her age and an older girl running from some large shouting men.

“Well there she is, she and her friend’s are in trouble though.” taking in a deep breath with a couple gulps for strength, Wendy roared. The kids stopped and stared at her in shock as she walked out, frowning as the veil fell back down on her face. “That’s not very nice to run after kids. I mean what did they do?”

“The girl is a runaway with a price on her head, why kid, you looking to take it from us?” one scoffed.

“No, I mean me and my pack will take all three of them if they’re together but we sure wouldn’t give her back to that man who put a price on her head. I mean if she ran away that probably means she doesn’t want to go back.” her jaw dropped in shock and Wendy shrugged. “Common sense, but anyways, I just only be 7 but I knocked you all down didn’t I? I’m not that weak . . . well I mean compared to my packmates I am even though people are calling my the Sky Maiden now I’m still not as strong as they are but I can help protect these guys . . . these kids! I don’t want to assume anything!” Wendy blushed, eyes wide in embarrassment as she rambled. “You all wanna come over here though? I can help protect you at least, my pack is safe.”

“You’re saying a twerp like you is the Sky Maiden? As if.” a hand on Wendy’s head.

“Hey I wouldn’t doubt her for a second dumbass. She’s tiny but she’s just as strong as the rest of us, even if she doesn’t believe it.”

“Black Steel” the red eyed black haired kid murmured in what sounded like awe.

“There you fucking are! Do you fucking know how damn long we’ve been looking for you Ryos?! Get your shadow ass over here idiot and let’s go!” Gajeel snapped. The boy with short black hair ran over with the other two right behind him.

“Get back here! That’s our reward money.” 

“She’s a person! Not a pay check! So leave her alone. Iron Dragon Roar!!” building walls were crumbling as Gajele grumbled. “Weak, let’s go, the others will know where to find us.” he threw something in the air that exploded orange and that followed him as Wendy talked about the rest of their pack that was quickly becoming wide spread known across Fiore as a destructive group that kept stopping kidnappings, black mail and hostage situations, doing good around towns while also being fierce fighters.

“I can’t believe you’re the Sky Maiden! You’re so cool! And you’re both dragon slayers! That means you know the Salamander!” the blonde haired boy with a blue earring exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, that pink haired bastard is an idiot.”

“He’s so cool!” the boy shot back.

“Gajeel is just being a grump, Natsu is great! I’m Wendy by the way!”

“I’m Sting Eucliffe! That’s my best friend Rogue Cheney! And that’s our friend that we helped rescue from her Father!”

“I’m Minerva Orland, thank you for saving me.” she thanked the two members of the Pack gently.

“Oh she’s so sweet!” Juvia ran up with Yukino, Jellal, and Erik.

“Woah! You guys are the Rain Woman, Star, Heaven, and Cobra!”

“Those are their code names, that’s Juvia, Yukino, Jellal, and Erik, same order.”

“We don’t need last names here, there’s no use for them. We’re a pack and thus a kind of family so don’t worry about it. Blood ties don’t mean anything to us so whoever you’re related to can go suck a dick for all we care.” Levy smiled from behind them, Lily on her shoulder and mask around her neck. “So to use you’re just gonna be Minerva, Sting, and Rogue or Ryos or whatever you like to go by.”

“I use Rogue, it’s . . .” he stops, lips pursed.

“My dad was trans male and none of us will judge you.” Yukino speaks up, getting the nervous boy’s attention. “So it’s ok.”

“ . . . Rogue is gener neutral, I’m fliud. Well, all of us are, but there’s more of me in my head. They’re weird.”

“Split personalities aren’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen in a dragon slayer.” the three new kids jumped and turned around to look at the tanned skinned blue haired man behind them.

“That’s Acno, pack alpha.” Wendy whispers.

“Come on whelps, let’s get these new whelps settled and introduce them to their new lives.”

“Guess you really are staying, welcome to the pack!” Natsu grins by Acno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye, lol


	5. The Passage of Time, Freakin Zeref, and Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo! School's almost over, everyone think's they're gonna die, and I'm gona FREAKIN INSANE!!
> 
> saw this really poetic thing the other day:  
> ashes to ashes, dust to dust,  
> lifes a bitch and coffee's a must.
> 
> i dont drink coffee (stuff frckin nASTY), but i like it, lol. also, thank's for the support from my commenters who asked for an update, got me back into a rhythm for this!

Now without having to look for anyone as Acno could not sense or tell of any more dragon slayers, he and the rest of the pack grew closer and as they got older, while they decided to stay together, they were allowed to leave on their own. It was three years later that Jellal was finally able to change Cubelios back, so he did it while Erik was gone with Laxus. Kinana, as that was her real name, was promptly tackled and everyone snarled at the get away from her, the 15 year old Erik in the middle of puberty. A peck to his forehead was enough to calm him down and he explained that Laxus wasn’t back as he’d met his mate and they were talking about a lot of things as the girl, Mirajane Strauss, was in Fairy Tail. When he did return and met them for an infiltraion mission Mira had promised, sworn, not to tell anyone about Laxus after hearing his side of the story of what happened to him. Minerva and Yukino grew close and as Acno predicted, they sensed themselves as mates once Yukino later hit 13 and Minerva was about to turn 15. Levy and Gajeel had basically never told anyone they were mates, it wasn’t until they noticed she changed the flower on her mouth gaurd to be a bolt that they revealed they were mates. During the years that came Levy figured out how to make their masks, visors, and mouthgaurds collapsible so they weren’t constantly carrying them around they they weren’t nearly as heavy as they had been before. Minerva ended up having a face guard as well as cloth mask for her lower face, Sting a pointed visor over his face, and Rogue a headband like thing that sat just behing the line of his bangs and the sideburn pieces held the upper face cover. And with the addition of Athena, Holy, and Rogue, the pack became widespread and known by everyone over time.

They liked the basically only S class and a fee above missions that they got from Acno directly from the Fiore family, it was search and rescues, infiltration and acting, taking out, or just plain tussling with the enemy, and they all loved every second of it. From disguises to acting to winning, they were good at it and Acno had never had to intervien before. But they would say that their favorite thing was messing with Fairy Tail. If a member saw them and went after them the person would toy with them or just all togther disappear and it was hilarious to see how mad they got every time it happened. It was even funnier that Lucy and Bixlow, who were in Fairy Tail too, and Mirajane all found it absolutely hilarious that they thought Laxus needed saving. When Wendy, the youngest of her, Sting, and Rogue, hit 14 they all realized they were mates and the pictures of them viciously making out was used as blackmail for months later. So when Acno suddenly started acting weird when they were all adults and took off as a dragon, they KNEW something was wrong. Kinana, as herself as Cubelios had ended up her take over soul form, got to Magnolia as quickly as possible only to find out about the mages being gone for S Class trials and still being missing. The pack was pissed and scoured Fiore for their alpha, for Acnologia, but they found him someplace no one had expected, the cave of the dragon king as a dragon and asleep. Death magic was all over him so they stayed as a group close by only leaving in small groups for missions to wait for Zeref’s magic to wear off and let him wake up. Three years later he finally did wake, around the same time the members of Fairy Tail that had been gone returned.

Kinana, who had stayed at the guild to help out as much as she could, looked up as the Twilight Ogre people walked in again asking for money. Digging into the bottles that she used to hide it, Kinana reached for a bag of her jewels as Makow tried to reason with them.

“We’re dreadfully sorry. Here you all go!” she nervously offered it to them with a gulp.

“Kinana no! That’s not guild money and we can barely pay you anyways so don’t give up your own jewel!” Makow yelled, pulling her back before the men could take it. “We’ll pay you back I promise but don’t take hers.”

“No can do, we don’t get money now I guess we’ll just wreck the place instead.” 

“You touch one thing and you’re dead.” everyone stared at sweet kind Kinana as she glared coldly at the guild members who were off put by the venom in her gaze.

“What?! You think you can tell us what to do?!”

“No, but I can tell you what not to do. Don’t touch even a single thing, or else.” hands on hips as she continued glaring.

“And who’s gonna stop us? You?!”

“Yes, and I’m more than capable. I may have not done anything for three years but that doesn’t mean I’ve lost my touch. I’ve come and taken care of Fairy Tail for the past three years because Mirajane is my friend and Lucy and Bixlow are a part of this guild, but I’ve had it up to here with you all!” she snapped, palms slamming down on a table as she snarled at them.

“Like you could fight us!” she narrowed her eyes and tapped the side of the metal headband she wore. A thin visor slid down out of it and rested over the top half of her, fang parts sitting over her cheeks.

“I thhhink I could.” she hiss, tognue sliding out of her mouth as her fangs grew longer. The guild hall on the hill’s doors were broken off and Twightlight Ogre men were being thrown through it, Cubelios kicking one in the chest as she flew out the door in a skin tight scaled jump suit in purple with a green belly. She hissed in the man’s face that she had just kicked and was now squatting on his chest.

“We heard all of that!” the members started crying at the sight of their missing members. “Thanks for taking care of the guild for us while we were gone Cubelios!” Mirajane jogged and hugged her friend who laughed as she let go of her magic form and hit the visor.

“Good to see you two Mira, I'll call the pack, I can think of some people who are gonna want to see some of you!” Kinana laughed, shocking everywhere. “I’m not explaining anything so come on in everyone!” 

“Hold up! You’re with that Pack so where is Jellal! And Laxus!” Erza yelled, in a fighting sance and holding a sword pointed at the purplette.

“Alive and happy so stop accusing me! I was trapped as a snake when they both joined the pack so leave me alone.” Kinana sighed before going inside and disappearing to who knows where before anyone can question her.

“Makarov we swear none of us had any idea. She was just Mira’s friend sweet little Kinana who’d come to help us after you all disappeared.” Makow said.

“I beleive you but it’s upsetting that all this time that Kinana who came in to visit Mira was one of the people who kidanpped Laxus. Mirajane what were you thinking?” Makarov asked the white haired woman. She stayed silent, only taking over as barmaid after Kinana peaced out. “Mirajane I asked you a question.” Makarov grew more serious. “Where is my grandson?”

“We’ve been gone for three years, you think I know?” she shot back calmly. “Besides, I thought Fairy Tail was about accepting people and heping them, no matter thier blood or past.”

“We are but they-”

“Saved your grandson from dying? Saved him from Ivan? But they what, Master? Please, tell me one thing that The Pack has acually done wrong and you can prove? All you have is the word of a kid who you met years and years ago, so I don’t think so. Personally, I don’t care about what you think about them, the pack are good people and I’m Storm’s mate,” she moved her hair to show a mark on the back of her neck. “And I intend to see him. I’ll be here tomorrow and so will they so leave me alone and leave Lucy and Bix alone too.” she fell silent after that, leaving the guild hall once more shocked silent.

“Come on Mira that was a bit harsh, they only know one side of things.” Lucy sighs and Bixlow clicks his tongue.

“Yeah but no matter how harsh it is, Lax would’ve died if Acno hadn’t saved him.”

“A- you mean the dragon that tried to kill us?!” people yelled.

“And the dragon that gave me enough power to cast that spell that pulled us all up into the celestial spirit realm so we didn’t die yes. Uncle Acno was under Zeref’s influence, he was magiclly affected and not is the right state of mind, but that doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.” Lucy shrugged. “Come on, Bix, let’s go home. I want to take a bath.”

“Home! Home! Home!” his babies chanted as the pair got up and left. 

The entire guild was there when Kinana, visor down, arrived at the guild late morning and whistled, pointing behind her while smiling. Mirajane, Lucy, and Bixlow were the first ones out. Storm ran up and hugged Mira, spinning her around as Salamaner tackled Lucy and they rolled while Black Steel and the Rain Woman ran to Bixlow, the bluenette hugging him before the man pulled Bixlow into a headlock to mess with his hair.

“What the fuck?” Romeo suddenly muttered in shock as Kinana kissed Cobra gently before laughing at the others.

“Get off of her!” Flower yelled and pulled at Salamander’s clothes, pulling him off of Lucy before hugging the girl herself. “I MISSED YOU LU!!”

“Lu? But Levy called Lucy that.” Erza murmured.

“Indeed she does.” a tap at a mask and Jallal smiled at Erza. “It’s a really long story.”

“You’re telling them, I don’t think Mira’s breathed since Storm grabbed her.” Star giggled and Storm held Mira on him, arms around her lower back as they laid on the ground with him on his back and her on his chest.

“I have a couple times.” Mira pants while she yanks the visor he wore and kept kissing him.

“Oh shit.” Cobra mutters.

“What’s up babe?” Kinana asked.

“No wonder Storm is so over her, she smells like she was . . .” he trials off as the other slayers smell the air and look sad. Storm pushed Mira up and just hugged her, murmuring apologizes as Fairy Tail realized she was crying.

“You get away from her! What did you do?! Why is Mirajane crying?!” Erza changed into a lighting empress armor as she aimed her spear at the man.

“Don’t, Erza don’t. He never did anything wrong.” Mira sighed, getting up and turning to her guild as he stood, hand together over her stomach. “I’m crying because this was my fault.” 

“Oh my god, big sis did he get you pregnant?!” Lisanna yelled.

“Don’t you dare yell at my fiance like that Lisanna!” Mira snapped. “I have happily been in a relationship with him as his mate since I was fourteen! We wanted a child but I found out a couple days before we left and Storm was on a mission that couldn’t be interrupted and after everything that happened I had a miscarriage and that’s on me.” Mira cried as she yelled at her sister, Storm reaching out and putting his visor back on.

“Mira-”

“No, not after this. I’m so grateful that we’re back and all that, but if my guild, my FAMILY, can’t accept my mate, my love, without knowing who he really is they don’t deserve to know any of you.” she walks away with him and the others glare at Fairy Tail, Lucy sighs as she pinches the brige of her nose. 

“Way to go Fairy Tail, I wish you’d have gotten to see how happy and excited she was to be pregnant and after Ophuchus told her that she lost the kid and being told the cause of it was when she took that hit for you Lisanna, it just rubbed salt in the wound.”

“I-I didn’t know!” she cried.

“That doesn’t make it right Lis.” Bixlow sighed, groaning in annoyance. “But she is right, your supposed ‘precious Laxus’ won’t come here if Mira says that it’s not time.”

“He did tell us we can tell you though.” Salamander spoke up. “Uncle Acno, Sky, and I were just travelling when Acno heard and sensed Laxus as the dragon slaying lacrima Ivan got illegally settled into his body. It was doing what he told Laxus, fixing him so he wouldn’t be weak anymore, but after Sky and I snuck him out when he was alone and Ivan caught us with a hoard of dark wizards with him, he openly admitted it was only so he could use Laxus to smuggle the lacrima across some border and sell the thing. Removing a lacrima from any slayer will kill then, no ifs ands or buts about it. Acno saved all of us but it was hard, his father had always been abusive towards him, over training him to try and force his weakness out of his body, all of it. It hurt that Laxus realized his family hadn’t believed him about Ivan and that he felt he couldn’t trust you all to keep him safe again, he thought plenty of times about coming back, openly talked about it in the beginning, but never acted for fear nothing would change. Laxus may come back, but he won’t be returning to Fairy Tail anytime soon.”

“I understand.” Makarov spoke “just please tell him that I’ll wait however long it takes for him to at least come see us again.” the pack smiles, eyes or mouths showing gentle happiness.

“We will, later though. We’ll be coming around more often to visit our friends now that they’re back.” Rain hugged Bixlow one more time but Flower and Salamander were still argueing over Lucy who rolled her eyes, hugged the small blue haired woman, kissed and hugged Salamander, before pushing them away and waving.

“So Grand Magic Games,” Sting started to speak as everyone ate dinner. “Fairy Tail’s back and Acno’s awake, we could go watch this year.”

“You want to do it don’t you.” Acno sighed and got up, walking away. “I’ll be back in a few days, don’t go anywhere.” they sighed or groaned and rolled their eyes but Acno returned as promised and threw a scroll in Jellal’s lap. His eyes went wide.

“You went to Crocus and had the King make the pack a legal guild?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FREAKIN LATE MOTHER'S DAY PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY WITH YOUR FAMILY WITHOUT BENG AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS!


End file.
